Over and Over again
by SelfIndulgentgarbage
Summary: Flaky is different than the rest of the people in her town. She's the only one who knows about how everyone dies and mysteriously comes back. Atleast...she thinks she is This will have some romance in it! but it will mostly focus on flaky's stress and anxiety about knowing these things. Just a warning


**AN:This is my first fanfiction on this site so please be gentle with me!  
But please tell me what I can do to improve!**  
_

It was morning time, which is something Flaky loathed at this point. Getting up in the morning was hard for her, considering the fact that would actually take effort. The rays coming from the window hurt her eyes, making her cover herself back up and whine. The idea of waking up just to go through another day of constant death, anxiety, and crying, didn't really please her. She closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep.

Suddenly her cellphone rang. So much for that 'sleep all day and ignore everything' idea. She gave another whine and sat up, brushing her long bangs out of her face. She yawned loudly before finally turning on the phone to see who texted her. It was, of course, one of her only friends that she had, cuddles. She gave her bangs one last push back before reading

The texts she got were basic little greetings and a 'please don't tell me you're sleeping still. :(' Flaky put her phone down and rubbed her temples before texting back. She huffed and plopped back down onto her bed, waiting for a response. She mumbled about how much she didn't want to get ready at all. She knew for a FACT that he would ask her to go out with him to do something. That something would probably lead to her demise. Its like you can't do anything in this town without dying! And she's the only one who notices! She stood up and began to get ready for the horrible day ahead, answering the call she was getting before doing so.

"So, you ready to go soon?" Cuddles asked excitedly. Flaky nervously laughed, brushing out her hair.

"I..I just woke up you know..You need to give me about...an hour and MAYBE I'll be ready.." She said in her frail sounding voice. This just made cuddles groan  
"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?! Like! Just put a shirt and pants on and go out the door!" He complained.

"You do realize that girls have more than 'a t shirt and pants' right?" she responded, genuinely asking him. Cuddles paused in thought, presumably thinking about what other things girls have to put on. When he couldn't he gave her a firm 'not really, no.' Flaky snickered and rolled her eyes, slipping a sports bra on, a red sweater on soon after.

"Whatever ugh. I guess I'll just play video games until you're done.." He sighed, disappointed. Flaky's eyes widened a little

"W-Wait I don't think that's a-" she heard the phone click off. "...good Idea." She facepalmed. How he always forgets he has epilepsy, She'll never know. Either way she just hoped he would be okay. She quickly turned her phone off and sighed, looking at the empty pill box she had. She thought she'd filled it up. She guessed she forgot to, due to yesterdays shenanigans. She pinched the bridge of her nose before digging into her dresser and pulling out bottles upon bottles of pills.

"Alright...So.." She quickly put a pair of pills in her mouth, opening and drinking the water. She gagged at the aftertaste of the medicine that was left on her tongue. Anything to feel better, right?

After an hour or so she was FINALLY dressed and fixed up, Her hair in a high ponytail and her face covered in very light makeup. She hated wearing it, but if she didn't she would look like a zombie. she texted Cuddles as she started making her way to her car, quickly checking to see if she got her pills to take later. She hopped in and started driving, her hands already shaking.

"Oh god..." She whispered. She Had a feeling that today was going to be a lot worse than she may have thought it would. The ideas of what would happen flooded her mind. Would she get in a horrific car crash? Would she accidentally kill someone at the park? Would someone kill her by throwing a baseball at her eye (again..) She didn't know but, either way, it made her heart race in fear. She kept driving, trying to focus on the road and her gps at the same exact time. Kinda tricky when you have words of discouragement screaming in her ears.

It was about 15 minutes later. Flaky had pulled up into the park's parking lot finally. Cuddles was already geared up, cleats and Soccer ball in hand. Flaky felt a small smile creep up on her face as she saw him cheerfully skip towards her, A familiar purple haired guy following him. She let herself out of her car, not really expecting to be crowded like this. She nervously pulled at her hair, being a claustrophobic and all. The two boys didn't really seem to notice her discomfort. All they really cared about was honestly if she was ready to play. When she realized this, she spoke up.

"A..ah...would you..mind backing up please..? ahah.." She asked this as politely as she could, tugging a little harder on her hair as some dandruff fell from it.  
""Oh! ha! sorry!" Cuddles apologized backing up, Toothy nodding and doing the same. Flaky smiled and took a deep breath, brushing her shorts and sweater off. "Are you ready though?" Toothy asked, bouncing in place. Flaky laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. She pulled some cleats out of her bag really quickly. Toothy tilt his head in slight confusion

"...Why didn't you just wear them while driving?" He asked. "yeah, isn't that kind've inconvenient?" cuddles agreed. Flaky bit her lip and looked away quickly. She couldn't just say to stay safe, that wouldn't make sense to them. She just shrugged a bit, not being able to come up with an excuse.

"I guess I didn't think about it, aha.." She was still looking away from the two as she told her basic lie. She was amazed that they believed her.

"alright, whatever, just get them on so we can play!" Cuddles rushed. She nodded and quickly slid off her shoes as the boys ran back to the field to wait for her. She looked up to watch them, smiling at them as she noticed their very subtle flirting towards each other. She thought it was cute that they liked each other. She wished she could have something like that...Maybe even more. She sighed and shook herself back into reality, continuing to tie the laces of her cleats. She finally stood up and ran up to the two, grinning brightly. Maybe this is what she needed; a bit of sunshine. "alright boys! Lets get playin'!"

"About 10 minutes in, she heard a loud scream. Her heart began to race as she stood there. She was frozen in place, her mind contradicting itself. She couldn't tell if she was having a panic attack or was just trying to make it all fade out. Whatever it was, it was interrupted by a big bash to the head, her ears ringing as she fell to the ground. She felt the back of her head hit against a nearby tree as well, making things worse. All she could see and hear was some blurs and some muffled screams. She didn't know what the HELL was going on but she felt like she was having a heart attack or something. She then heard a loud crack. It was the tree she was under. all she could think about was how she KNEW something bad would happen today. She knew it.

"But then, before she could accept her fate..She felt a pair of arms, picking her up...  
 **_**

 **Well well well...What will happen next~? Please leave an honest review!**


End file.
